


Cursed Illusion

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: "Ever since the curse broke I've felt like… it just was like an illusion."
[post-curse season 1 AU gifset]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



 

  

  

  

  

**AU:** Over the course of the curse, Regina and Kathryn fall in love. Eventually, they adopt and raise Henry together. When their son drags his birth mother to town, having recently realized he was adopted and that one of his moms cursed all the fairytale characters, things get complicated. They work through it at first, Kathryn trying desperately to repair the relationship between Regina and their son, while struggling with her own place in their newly disrupted family. Eventually, a true love kiss between mother and son reveals the truth, breaking the curse. Unfortunately for Regina and Kathryn, it's neither of them who share this magic with their son. Henry is ripped away from them both. With the emergence of old memories and the loss of her son, Kathryn, confused and angry, distances herself from Regina. After some time, Kathryn realizes she can't be with Regina any longer. It hurts too much to believe their relationship was anything more than an illusion brought about by the curse.

 

[[reblog on tumblr](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/152729475085/au-over-the-course-of-the-curse-regina-and)]


End file.
